


Free Day

by feygrim



Category: BTOB
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Idol Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: BTOB gets a free day during overseas promotions. Minhyuk and Eunkwang spend it together, in their hotel room, to catch up in the most intimate way. Also Minhyuk has a surprise for Eunkwang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just edited this on my phone so i am sorry if the quality is bad 

 

“I have a present for you,” Minhyuk whispered against Eunkwang’s lips, backing away and sitting on his heels.

 

Eunkwang moaned at the loss of Minhyuk’s lips, but perked up when he processed what Minhyuk said. “Hhmm? A present? What is it? It’s not even my birthday, Minhyukkie~” He shuffled backwards to sit against the headboard.

 

Minhyuk smiled. “You have to close your eyes.” Eunkwang raised his eyebrows and pouted but did as he was told. Minhyuk slipped off the bed and grabbed the box underneath it,setting it on the bed. He quickly undressed and opened the box, carefully taking out the dress inside. He admired the pretty fabric, running his hands over the silky softness.

 

“What are you doing?” Eunkwang asked excitedly. “You got so quiet. You’re making me nervous.” 

 

“Just be patient and keep your eyes closed. No peeking,” Minhyuk said teasingly. He didn’t want to keep Eunkwang waiting any longer so he quickly stripped out of everything, underwear included, and put on the dress. He went to the bathroom to put on the finishing touches, grabbing makeup and a wig from a hidden pocket in his bag. He smoothed the front of the dress nervously and eyed himself up and down in the bathroom mirror when he finished. The look was complete, and Minhyuk had to admit he looked pretty damn good. He adjusted the bangs of the wing until he was satisfied they were perfect. “Eunkwangie~Are your eyes still closed?” 

 

“Yes, Minhyukkie~” 

 

Okay, he can do this. He took in a deep breath and let it out before exiting the bathroom. Eunkwang was still on the bed, his eyes were still closed, and he was tapping his feet together, humming a tune to himself. Minhyuk let himself internally melt at how cute his boyfriend was for a moment. “....You can open your eyes now.” 

 

Eunkwang blinked his eyes open, adjusting to the light. The sight before him made him wonder if he had actually fallen asleep and was in dreamland now. 

 

Minhyuk fidgeted under his boyfriend’s stare, the dress swishing as he squirmed. “Stop staring so much, at least say something,” he whined. “I look weird right? This was a bad idea, I’ll change--” 

 

“Ah, no, that’s not it,” Eunkwang quickly replied, blushing. “You looked so beautiful, I just became speechless at the sight of you.” 

 

Minhyuk didn’t think he could even blush that hard but he could feel the heat reach his ears. The utter sincerity in Eunkwang’s voice didn’t help things either. The singer always managed to surprise him. That was part of why he wanted to do this. He wanted to catch his boyfriend off guard. It was actually working so he couldn’t back off now! Minhyuk’s whole demeanor shifted in a flash, from shy and nervous to sexy and confident. He slowly smirked as he stalked closer to Eunkwang, stopping right in front of him and twirling around, sliding his hands over places where the fabric hugged his skin in the best possible ways. “Really? So it’s not too much…?.”

 

Eunkwang swallowed, his eyes widening as they tried to take in everything. “N-no, it’s-you look---lovely….” He lifted his hands, wanting to touch but Minhyuk slipped out of his range, making it look like he was oblivious to the leader’s desires. The rapper bit his lip, holding back his laughter, it was too much fun to tease Eunkwang. 

 

He toyed with the wig, twirling a lock between his fingers. “I do, don’t I? You know, I can really see the appeal to this whole crossdressing thing. It’s really fun and makes me feel pretty sexy…….”  

 

“Sexy….yes….” Eunkwang echoed bemusedly, feeling a little impatient. They had been so busy lately, they didn’t get to have sex often or at all really (save for a quick handjob or blowjob), so he wanted to take advantage of this free day.

 

Minhyuk had mercy on his boyfriend and climbed onto the bed quickly and onto Eunkwang’s lap. He giggled at the eagerness his boyfriend exhibited in the way he surged forward for a deep kiss. They fell back on the bed, making out and grinding against each other. 

 

“W-wait, stop! I..I want to fuck you,” Eunkwang said, stopping when he felt himself get close. His cock wanted release now but he knew the wait would be worth it when he was buried inside Minhyuk. 

 

“I was hoping you’d say that,” Minhyuk purred. He shuffled off the bed and quickly grabbed a condom and lube from his bag. 

  
Eunkwang laughed and shook his head. “You really prepared for this, didn’t you?” He grabbed Minhyuk’s wrist while his boyfriend was climbing back on the bed and rolled them over so he was on top. 

 

Minhyuk smiled and shrugged. “Just taking advantage of the situation. I would be totally unprepared if you didn’t like the present.”

 

“I love it,” Eunkwang murmured, kissing Minhyuk’s neck, climbing up until he reached his lips. He slid his right hand down Minhyuk’s side, feeling the softness of the fabric until he reached the end and dipped his fingers under the dress to cup Minhyuk’s ass, squeezing. 

 

“Good,” Minhyuk moaned. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Minhyukkie,” Eunkwang praised. 

 

“You always say that,” Minhyuk teased. 

 

“Oh...ah, it must be boring to be called beautiful all the time, I’m sorry.” Eunkwang bit his lip, embarrassed. “But I do mean it every time I say it.” 

 

Minhyuk giggled and gave Eunkwang a peck on the cheek. “I don’t really mind it, I love it actually.” 

 

Eunkwang grinned, happy that he could continue heaping praises on his boyfriend. He cupped Minhyuk’s face, placing kisses all over. “Minhyukkie is the prettiest, most beautiful, cutest person in the world!! I love you Minhyukie~~” 

 

Minhyuk laughed with delight at his boyfriend’s cheesiness, throwing his head back. “I love you too. Now fuck me.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Eunkwang chirped. He lubed up his fingers, sliding his hand back under the dress. “Good?” 

 

Minhyuk groaned, “ Yes, fuck, faster!” 

 

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Eunkwang said, but he stuffed another finger inside Minhyuk, scissoring them. Minhyuk growled and wrapped his legs around Eunkwang, pulling him closer. 

 

“More. Want you inside me.” He nipped at Eunkwang’s lips.

 

“Soon,” Eunkwang said breathlessly. He quickened his pace just a bit, pouring some extra lube before stuffing a third finger inside Minhyuk. The minute he pulled his fingers out, Minhyuk pulled him forward, getting the tip of his cock to kiss his hole. He let out a grunt as he did the rest of the work, pushing inside Minhyuk. His hips set an automatic, familiar pace, but too slow for Minhyuk’s tastes as the rapper demanded him to go faster.

 

Eunkwang didn’t need to be told twice, pulling back then slamming back in, keeping that pace as Minhyuk moaned underneath him. Heavy breathing and sloppy wet sounds were the only thing heard in the hotel room. Eunkwang knew he was close and he reached in between their sweaty, heaving bodies to jerk Minhyuk off so he could come first. 

 

“Fuck, --Kwang!” Minhyuk shuddered, his back arching as he came into Eunkwang’s fist. Eunkwang followed only seconds later, trying to keep his boyfriend’s face in his line of sight as he came. He rolled off with a satisfied sigh, turning his head to eye Minhyuk. He was pretty sure there was nothing more sexy and beautiful than his boyfriend after sex. He frowned at the mess soaking through the pretty dress. 

 

“Gonna have to get you a new dress…”

 

Minhyuk shuffled and turned on his side, grinning. “Yeah? Wanna shop for some together?” 

 

“Sure! We can get as many as you want,” Eunkwang said, sounding a little too excited.

 

Minhyuk laughed. “Are you sure this is for me or you?”

 

“For both of us,” Eunkwang said with a grin. He helped Minhyuk slip out of the dress and take off the wig, undressing himself as well so their overheated bodies could breathe. “For now, though, a nap…” he yawned, holding Minhyuk close to cuddle.

 

“Sounds good to me,” Minhyuk murmured, laying his head on Eunkwang’s shoulder. It was a free day after all. They had time. 

**Author's Note:**

> will the first fic i write about my fave groups stop being smut? lol probably not
> 
> talk to me about minkwang, actually just talk to me about btob in general, i love them so much! theres so little fic,someone pls fill this hole in my soul where btob fic should be so i dont have to do it myself - a lonely melody


End file.
